The Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is a point-to-multipoint (PMP) service in which data is transmitted from a source to multiple destinations. The MBMS is designed to provide various types of content to end devices using broadcast and multicast delivery methods. The MBMS implemented in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network is known as Evolved MBMS (eMBMS).